Torn
by LITTLE NECRO
Summary: This story is about Chloe choosing Derek and then a secret of her past coming to the surface. R&R Rating has changed!I don't own any DP characters others i do
1. I like who?

**Hey there people little necro here. Got some DP here tell me what you think.**

**disclamier *Cries* I do not own DP but Kelley Armstrong does. I do own the new characters and the plot though.**

**ChloePOV**

**I groaned and stretched after i couldn't all back asleep because of those stupid birds chirping outside my window. Can't we have a less annoying safe house? I glanced over at my clock. 10:30. Wow. Why didn't anyone get me up? I slipped into my clothes and went down to the kitchen.**

**"Mornin everybody." I said**

**"Morning Chloe." Simon and Tori said together then glared at each other.**

**"Morning did you sleep well?" Derek asked. I could tell there was a double meaning 'Later' he mouthed**

**I smiled inwordly. later ment alone time with derek. wait. What? I liked Simon...Derek...? "Tori can I talke to you for a minute?" she looked at me curiously and said sure. We headed up to our room.**

**"Let me guess you need aadvise?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"About the guys?"**

**"Yeah."**

**She took a deep breath. "Alright so...you like Simon right? I nodded. "Derek?" I nodded "Okay so just hang out with them both alone and see which one you like better.'**

**"Okay but why i mean theeis no way Der-"**

**"Girls come down please." Andrew called.**

**"Coming." we said**

**Tori sat on the couch next to Simon and Andrew which left me with Derek on the love seat. I glared at her. She wiggled her eyebrows.**

**In the room with us were four other teenagers. Derek went still, he was staring at one of the boys who was staring at me with a look that said 'I know something you don't know.' Derek growled.**

**Andrew spoke then "Alright well lets introduce ourselfs." He nodded for a short brunette to start.**

**"My name is Samantha, I am a Telekanetic, and he is mine." she nodded to the boy next to her while she glared at Tori. I saw Simon stifle a laugh.**

**"I'm Hayden. I'm a Earth demon." He looked at Simon who glared back. Then the girl to his Right stood up. She had Scarlett curly hair and was a few inches taller than me. She kept glancing curiously between Derek and I.**

**"I'm Veronica," I couldn't help but notice she was talking directly to me. "I'm a shapeshifter." she looked at Derek asking for premission to step closer. He nodded. She held out her hand to me. I took it. She smiled and asked "Do you like Dogs?" She glanced at Derek. I blushed. I knew he saw it. But dhe and him were the only ones. **

**"Yes." She backed up then in her place was a little brown puppy. "Aww." I knelt down next to her "Thats so amazing!" I giggled "You look so cute." She barked a laugh and brushed her head to my hand. Then she backed up and with a blink of an eye she was herself again.**

**"So what do ya think?" Veronica asked**

**"so cool a lot better than learning you ca-" derek cut me off with a growl. Veronica backed up next to the guy who was STILL staring at me.**

**"I'm Grant, Imma werewolf. Veronicas my mate, so you hurt her i beat your face in."**

**"Andrew Sorcerer."**

**"I'm Tori and I'm a Witch."**

**"Simon Im also a Sorcerer, Dereks my bro and that," he pointed at Tori "is sadly my half sister."**

**"I-i-i'm C-C-Chloe I'm a N-N-Necromancer." UGH! stupid stutter.**

**"Derek,Wolf, Touch Chloe i'll kill you before you can blink."**

**Grant laughed "Yeah you wouldn't wanna get between a pup and his mate."**

**"Mate? what no you must be mistaken." i said**

**"Im not, your his-" he got cut off by derek throughing him to the ground.**

**"Derek!" I screamed and pulled him to the hallway.**

**I paced in front of him not looking into his eyes. "What was that? That wasn't you. You have to talk to me." My breathing started to get heavy. "You have to talk to me, you have to you c-ca you c-a-" he pinned me against the wall and put his hands on ether said of my face so I had to look at him**

**"If you care you'll drop this alright." his eyes blazed into mine. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breathes.**

**"Thanks Chlo." he said the he kissed my forhead. My mouth ached. I gasped and opened my eyes. I stood on my tiptoes wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He froze. I detangled myself from him. He stared at me with wide shocked eyes.**

**"I-I" i couldn't finish i bolted to my room calling for Tori and Veronica.**

**"Chloe whats wrong." they said together as they sat on my bed**

**I looked at them then said "I kissed Derek!"**

**_ooooo nice cliff hanger huh? Well peeps if i get good reviews i'll right more and you'll see if simon can handle chloe's rejection. You'll also learn a secret about chloe's past. And of course plenty of good CHLEREK MOMENTS!_**

**_every time I write at the end i'll put a question and someone awnswer and ill tell you if you are correct._**

**_What song is this and who is it by **You thought you were there to guide me you were only in my way..."_**


	2. Kissing a Wolf

**Hey it's me again with another chapter. The answer to the question at the end of the first chapter was Just like you by Three Days Grace. Never heard it? then listen to it!**

**ChloePOV**

**Tori's jaw drooped "You kissed Wolf Boy?" She paused then asked "Did you like it?"**

**"Tori..."**

**"Oh sweet mother of GOD!" She understood now**

**DerekPOV**

**I was listening to Chloe's conversation. I can't believe she kissed me.**

**"What?" Veronica demanded**

**"You've chosen?" Tori asked. What? What is that Witch talking about.**

**"Yes." Chloe said Softly**

**"Chosen what?" Veronica asked. Yes CHOSEN WHAT? i wanted to scream. What was I a girl now?**

**Tori explained what Chloe and her had talked about before they were called down stairs.**

**"I chose Derek." Chloe said without even a drop of uncertainty. My jaw drooped.**

**"OH CRAP!" Tori growled. DANG IT YOUR A WOLF. SHUT UP. I said to myself.**

**"What?" Chloe asked**

**ChloePOV**

**"Wolf boy's been listening." She nodded to the closed door. Fear ran through me.**

**"H-H-How d-d-o y-you k-k-know?" I asked**

**"Because he gasped loudly, very unwolfie of you Derek," Tori said "We'll leave you to talk." Tori and Veronica left.**

**"Derek?" I asked. He walked in unsure. I patted the bed. He sat down. "Sooo... you heard."**

**"Chloe, I'm sorry I didn't mean to it's just I L-" I cut him off by crushing me lips to his. He new this ment he was forgiven. He put his arms around my waist and i through my arms around his neck. There was a flash of light and Derek growled. It was Simon...and he had a camera**

**"Derek's got a girlfriend!" Simon said and ran. Wow he took that well.**

**"Simon!" I yelled by the time i tackled him to the ground we were with the rest of the kids. I sat on this back "Give me the camera!"**

**"NO!" He yelled**

**"Simon!"**

**"Wow." Hayden laughed.**

**"SIMON BAE! GIVE ME THE CAMERA NOW!"**

**"Make me!" So I did i got off him and started to fake cry.**

**"S-s-sim-mon p-please g-give me th-e came-era." I fake stuttered**

**"Aw Chloe i'm sorry." His coice dripping with guilt he put the camera in my hands. I jumped up and laughed.**

**"Man your good."**

**I smirked an nodded to Derek and said "Learned from the best." I turned the camera and deleted the picture.**

**A new voice sounded behind me a voice i could never forget. My best friend. She's a Vampire. "Chloe." Vanessa.**

**"Vanessa." I breathed I turned around it was her. "VANESSA!" I ran to her and gave her a hug "How did you-"**

**"I'm SO SORRY!" Her eyes looked pained**

**"Why?"**

**"I used that spell we made up as kids to find you. I think He tracked me Chloe."**

**I looked at Derek and My friends. a let out a growl werthy of Derek "NO! he Can't ruin my life again!"**

**"Chloe?" Tori asked. Then I collapsed in pain.**

**"Vanessa he's gettin closer, You no what you have to do."**

**"Chloe that's to dangerous."**

**"What are you guys talking about." Derek Growled. I looked into vanessa's eyes.**

**"Alright, I need everyone to get in a circle around Chloe and hold hands."Vanessa ordered**

**"Why?" someone asked I replied with a later.**

**"I'm ready." I told her she nodded**

**"This girl before you great goddess Athena needs the power of a thousand storms, Give her the power of the fellow Supers to kill the sinner and rejoin when i release the chaos. MOTE IT BE!" My eyes never left hers as she spoke. One of her extre powers is she can takee other peoples powers and temparairly put it others. I gasped as the new powers filled me. Her brother was almost to the door. Stupid Vampire. **

**"Everyone get behind me." They listened. Then walked in the reason for why i'm afraid o everything. The soul reason I'm afraid to tell anyone anything. My best friends big brother. He is not what he seems.**

**ooooo left ya hanging. but it just felt like a good spot. bet ya can't wait for the next chapter. Review please! Love ya'll **

**~Little Necro.**

**OOO think i found a perfect song for CHLEREK! Bring me to life by evanesence"i totally spelled that wrong but w.e."**


	3. SORRY!

Ok sorry you guys i promise to update this week. i woke up this mornin to sick to go to school i dont have much energy. so... how bout i give u a summary of the next few chapters? okay well Zach, vanessa brother is all like i want you chloe (yeah wants to make her do what ever he wants) and youll learn about vanessas powers chloe kills zach. and then we talk to chloes mom. also im going to add me as a character my name will be raven i'll be a necromancer, vampire, werewolf but i also have the same power as vanessa (which i will wxplain in the chapter.) if anypne wants to be in the story when u review tell me if u wanna be part of the gang or the edison group what ur names gonna be what powers youll have. if a lot of people give me character i cant garentee that youll be in this story but ill put you in the next one...JEZ my cat just scared the the crap outta me! if i fell better to day ill try to up date! o and liz comes back to life and Simon and her fall in love so i need a name for someone to fall for tori but tori not like them at first. *names and powers!*

LOVE YA'LL

lITTLE NECRO

O AND OF COURSE

MAJOR CHLEREK MOMENTS!


	4. I hate you

**Hello people of FanFic world. Im sooooo sorry i havent been updating! my dads getting me a laptop a little after Christmas so ill be updating a lot quicker then. So heres the next chapter.**

**Disclamier: If i did own DP y wuld i b posting on a FF website? I love you all. Question of the chapter!**

**Who sings this "girls gotta love like woe" and wats the name of the song?**

**ChloePOV**

**Then ZachVannessa's evil vampire brother walked in. "Chloe my sweet,look at you.' he said**

**"Zach." I replied with venom**

**"ah-ah be nicer little girl."**

**I laughed codly "To you? In your dreams."**

**Then he was infront of me he put his ice-cold fingers under my chin. I used Tori's binding spell.**

**"I'm not afraid of you anymore, You don"t belong here."**

**"But I do chloe, I've come to win you back." Derek and simon both froze behind me from what the vampire infront of me had said.**

**"You can NOT win back something that was never yours." I said**

**He broke the binding spell.**

**"Chloe you don"t know how long i"ve been trying to find you." Zach said**

**"Zach you still can't besides im already taken," I informed him**

**He looked behind me at the boys "Tell me it's not the blonde." before I could answer he continued "Ah you've fallen for a wolf.. wolves always were your favorite animal. But I am so much better."**

**"No your not. You'd just let me down, He never will." I used a combination of the powers And through a wooden stake with an energy ball around it at his chest.**

**"Chloe." Was his lat word. then I saw his spirit. I heared Vannessa release the powers and I fell to my knee's**

**"Don't go near her yet." vannessa warned**

**"Why not!" Derek growled**

**"it'll cause her pain." She said "Do we happen to have a Shaman?"**

**A figure flickered infront of me I pulled it through. "Mom." I said**

**"What?' Someone asked. I pointed in front of me and said mom again. then i looked at Vannessa.**

**"She Wants me to transfer her powers to everyone so you can see her mom."**

**Derek was the first at my side when vannessa finished her vampy magic. He took my hand. My mom raised an eyebrow "Chloe? who's this?"**

**"I'll introduce everyone once they can all see you." I said. She nodded. everypne cam and sat around us. Mom spoke first**

**"Vannessa." her smile asked if she was correct.**

**"Hello." Vannessa Smiled.**

**Then I pointed to Simon "Thats Simon He's a sorcerer Thats Tori she's a Witch tere brother and Sister."**

**"Hello." They said together than glared at each other mom laughed**

**"you must be Kit's Kids." Smon nodded "It shows." mom said with another small laugh.**

**"I'm Veronica I'm a shapeshifter this is grant he's a werewolf and Im his Mate." Mom smiled a greeting**

**"Hayden Earth Demon and this is Samantha Telecanetic."**

**"Ooo Earth demon..so rare but so powerful." She looked at me & dereks intertwined hands "Sooo..."**

**"This is Derek he's a werewolf." i looked sheepishly at my mom**

**"Chloe saunders Don't you think your a little young for a boyfriend?" Mom accuses**

**"Mom," i groaned "im 15!"**

**"Im aware."**

**"No I dont think Im to young I-" I stopped short and looked at Vannessa**

**"Everybody outAnd don't listenin unless you wanna be a crispy critter," She took away there given powers**

**"Mom I wouldnt care how young i was if i had derek he'd still be my boyfriend."**

**She raised an eyebrow "O really and why is that?" I looked at derek who was also awaiting my answer. then looked into my moms eyes "Because i'm his mate and i LOVE him."**

**Derek and My mom both froze "Mom were soulmates"**

**"And how do you no this?""Because he can still see u even though vannessa took away the power and If any girl came in her id probably go all territorial.'**

**I looked at derek who leaned down and said "I love you too Chloe Saunders"**

**Mom Nodded and smiled she healed me and looked at derek "You take care off my little girl."**

**He smiled "Always will.'**

**Then she turned to me "I love you mom" i said quietly knowing she had to leave "I love you to baby girl" her whisper circled around us.\**

**"So..." Derek tried to sound cam instead of ecited**

**"what do you wanna know?" i asked him**

**"You love me." he said**

**I laughed "thats not a question."**

**"Your right, You want a question? Who the hell was that Vampire dude?" he sounded upset**

**I went still not breathing I couldnt hide the pain in my eyes.**

**Vannssa Came bursting through the door "That's enough, get away from her!."**

** EEEP! DON'T KILL MEH! SUSPENSE! DUNDUNDA! WAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT! SHA BAMM**

**sHOUT OUT TO (AKA LINA) lOOL IKNOW UR MY BEST FRIEND AND ALL BUT DONT MAKE ME HURT YOU.  
Thanks for the character Team ericsookie if i sont use it in this story ill use it in another same to XXNECRO-GRLXX**

**Thanks to TWILIGHT GLEEK TO. AND MAJOR SHOUT OUT TO DEREKANDCHLOE4EVER CUZ U WERE MY FIRST REVIEWER LOVE YA'LL ILL UPDATE AGAIN SOON!**


	5. My life

O snap its me again.

ChloePov

"No!" Derek growled

'Do you WANT her to be like this forever?" She growled right back

'What's wrong with her?" He asked

"Your opening old wounds,one's she's tried to forget,"

"Tell...them.."I said weakly "I can't."

"Alright," She said "Everyone in here."

Tori ran over to me seeing the lifeless look in my eyes. She turned to Derek "What the hell did you do to her?"

"I didn't-"

"Stop." I barely managed to whisper. They did much to my suprise.

"Please Vannessa, help her." Derek whimpered, he sounded...vonerable.

Vanessa took a deep breath. "it's simple, My brother found a way to hurt me by using chloe. once he finds out how to he can become obbsessed." she patted my arm "Which is what happenedto Chloe, he used her vonrabiluty.

"He didn't r-!" She squeaked

"No. But it was getting to that poin. I pulled some strings so they had to move again." vannessa sobbed as she sat next to her dead brother "YOUE SO STUPID!" she yelled at the lifeless body she layed her head on his chest "You promised! WHY?" I got up and hugged her.

"Nessa he loved you, but this isnt going to help you! You need to feed." I told her. She whiped the tears from her face and our gazes locked

"NO! CHLOE ABSOLUTLEY NOT!" She growled. Eyes going black as her hunger grew.

"what's happening?" Sam asked

That's when I saw it, her animal coming out. I did the first thing that came to my mind...Tori's binding spell! I cast just as she leaped for my throat. She snarled and her fangs became more pronounced. Derek growled and from the corner of my eye I saw him start towards her. I gasped in pain. AGAIN! Vannessa went back to normal and she yelled 'NO!"

derek stopped dead in his tracks. "What's happening to her?" Hayden asked

"She's not a Necromancer." Vannessa answered

Noises of confusion rose in the air. Derek gasped in understanding "She's everything!" D & Nessa said together

"So whats gonna happen to her?" Grant asked

"Her powers are coming in, Derek take her to her room. Everyone follow."

DerekPov

Her breath was changing. I sat her on the bed. "Vannessa What do we do?" I asked She looked at me sympathetically

"Just wait and be here for her." She said with a pained glance at Chloe. Chloe gasped and I saw her cainines extend. Tori gasped as she and the others looked on. "She has one more transformation. because Vampire Werewolf and shape shifter are the only things that can alter you physical apperance."

"Makes sense..Is it almost over?" Tori asked

"I...Don't know, it's different for everybody whos just one." Chloe's bones crackled as they grew. Tori started sobbing harder with every painful noise chloe let out. I grasped tori's hand with the one that wasn't holding chloe's. She looked up at me and gave me a small sad smile. as chloe grew taller Literally with each crack and pop tori cried and scooded closer to me and had a death grip on my hand. I could tell it was nearing the end. Chloe let out a defening scream echoed by toris who was hiding her head in my neck "Poor lil' sis! She's not all bad." I Thought. I hugged her closer. "tori." i said she looked at me and I nodded to Chloe who had opened her eyes.

"CHLOE!" Tori Screamed crushing her into a huge hug "Oh God! CHLOE! ARE YOU OK? I LOVE YA SOOOOO MUCH YA NO THAT!" She turned to me "thanks Derek. I love you to your an awesome big brother!' She pulled me to her and chloe and hugged us. I whispered to tori "Your welcome sis your not as bad as you pretend to be. But don't worry your a Souza now." she looked at me while Chloe smiled knowingly

"Huh?"

"Silly Little Witchie! I said your a Souza now Tori (Victoria Enright) Souza." She smiled brightly at my exeptense. We turned to Simon

"Hell no! She's a Bitch!" Tori's happy expression plumided to absolute depression. Chloe growled we all looked at her

'He doesnt wannna exept her cuz he thinks she's putting up an act." We gaped at her she pointed at herself "Mind-Reader." before anyone could say anything she continued 'Which means i would be able to tell if she was lying."

"What ever." Simon said

'Simon if I trust her don't YOU think YOU should to? I mean really."

"sure Bro but i wanna hear why she cares."

We all looked at Tori who looked at chloe, Chloe gave her a reasuring nod and took her hand

ToriPov

"Look I knowi'm and evil bitch but-"

**AND THAT MY FRIENDS IS WERE IMMA LEAVE YA HANGING! BUT HEY I GAVE U 2 CHAPTERS IN 1 DAY! LOVE YA'LL! O HAD HEY ABOUT MY OTHER STORY PM AND NAMES OF SONGS AND ARTISTS YOU WANT TO SEE IN IT!**


	6. Tori's reason

**well well lookie who it is wit another chappie!**

**Shout outs to**

**HUNGER GAMES-CHLEREK-LOVER**

** (HOW CAN U LIKE THAT? )**

**tWILIGHTOCD94 TO ANSWER UR QUESTION CUZ I SAID SO AND GENETICS. AND THE ALWAYS LOVELY CHLEREKLOVER U ROC**

**AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST (AKA LUNA MY BBBBBBFFFFFFFFF-FFFFFFFFFFF!) LOVE YA! AND NOT TO BE RUDE BUT TO X-SURRENDER-X THANKS FOR THE REVIEW BUT I DONT CARE IF THERES A BILLION PROBLEMS NOT MY PROBLEM! AND ITS A WORD IF I SAY SO! *IM NOW WAITING FOR TO YELL AT ME FOR SAYING THAT***

**PREVIOUSLY ON TORN**

**TORIPOV **

_**"lOOK I KNOW IM A EVIL BITCH BUT**_ ITS COPING OK. I was sent to the lyle house and they shoved a billion tons of pills down my throat I even exepted the fact that i was apareently bipolar." I said and grimanced as I continued "I hated Chloe beacuse everything started going haywire and she's so pretty and lil' miss perfect." I said smiling at her

" liz got transfered and my chances of getting out were shot dead. I tried everyhting to be the daughter my _Mom_ "I sneered the word "wanted but i just couldnt seem to stop messing up. Chloe was the first person to trust me (besides liz duh) even after everything i did to her! and I sure you were all suspicious wen I stared to be nice to Chloe but im never getting my old life back."

I looked at the blue-eyed blonde "but I don't want it. Chloes the only one besides liz that has ever showed me real true friendship. Ever."

I looked at Derek and playfully punched his arm "And I always gave Derek crap, but why wouldnt I he made it clear he didnt trust me but he showed me that behind all the walls he has built up he is somebidy who cares, whos dependable. Family, I never had that."

I smiled at him. and he gave me a small half smile which mad my smile grow as I thought 'WOOT! I MADE DEREK FREAKING SOUZA SMILE!' Chloe giggled and Derek looked at her and she mouthed a later. I turned to simon.

"Now you. We're brother and sister I don't want to have the trust me and u not we all know you'd say something and they'd defend me and that would start world war IV."

"Wouldn't it be World war III?" Chloe asked

I Shook my head "No thats the Edison Group stuff."

Simon looked from Derek to chloe then me "Your right Im sorry I thought you were up tp something."

He came to stand by us and looked at everyone else "Everybody this is me and Derek's sister Victoria Enright Souza Bae."

Chloe laghed and said "GROUP HUG EVERYONE!" we all circled Chloe into a big hug.

Derek Pov

A voice sounded in my head 'See I told you! You didn't hate Tori!" I looked at Chloe who nodded

"How did you do that?" I thought back

"I really don't know..." She thought back

I laughed and Tori and Simon stared at me.

Chloe snorted

"What?" I asked (Thought)

'There suprised you even know how to laugh.' she replied

"Am Inot aloud to laugh?'

"How did you-" Tori Started then looked at Chloe "Right Mind Reader." Chloe giggled

All the sudden The wolf started sending me disturbingly tempting fantisies of me and Chloe. SheBlushed a deep red and giggled. tori raised an eyebrow looked between me and chloe and smirked. and ushered everyone out of the room by sayin "Why don't we give these two lovebirds some privacy."

Chloe blushed more (if thats possible0 and stuck out her tounge while tori just laughed. She shot us a wink and locked the door on her way out.

YUP THATS MY SIS!

ChloePOV

**sorry thats all i have written in my notebook but you got 3 chapters outta me in 2 days. g2g write! **

**Question "What am I pointing a gun at?" to find a hint go to my profile and read wat i put up! I LOVE DEGRASSI! LOVE Specially Eli! (and course Eclare *Eli & Clare*)**

** YA'! there was something else I wanted to say. IF U R READING THIS AND I REVIEWED YOUR STORY(S) AND U HAVENT BEEN UPDATING U BETTER LIKE NOW! (JUSTSAYIN)**

**~CHAOS**


	7. Chlerek Love part 1

_**Okay so me and my Mom were talking about this story and we decided that were gonna keep it in Chloe's pov as much as possible. I'm also thinking about Making a sort of sequal of this in Derek's point of view.**_

_**ChloePOV**_

**I felt somebody pick me up. Probably Derek. I couldn't see because I was squeezing my eye's shut. I was set on I guessing my bed. My breathing was shallow. **

**A deep rumble filled the room "Vanessa ehat do we do?" That voice belonged to Derek. There was a slight pause making me wonder if Vanessa was even in the room**

**'Just wait and be here for her," her musical voice responded but my gasp interupted. There was this pain erupting through my jaw. I felt my canines grow. Somebody gasped. It sounded like a girl but I wasn't really focusing on that "She just has one more transfomation because vampire,werewolves and shapeshifters are the only ones that I can think of that physically alter your apperence.**

**"Make's sense...is it almost over?" Tori asked**

**Vannessa seemed to ponder with this. "I...don't know...it's different for everyone with just one power." i felt and heard my bones crack as they grew. I heard Tori sobbing harder with each sound. 'See she doesn't hate you' my innerself said. I felt one of Derek's hands move. I wonder...**

**as I grew taller I heard Tori's crying pick back up and I heard her scoot closer to Derek every time. It was nearing the end. I let out a defaning scream as this unbearible pain rolled through me. It was echoed by Tori's.**

**I heared a voice in my head that said 'Poor little sis, she's not all bad.' That's when I realised it was Derek's thoughts. Whoa this is gonna be interesting. I opened my eyes and met a pair of green ones. It was cute, Tori had her head barried in Derek's neck holding her hand and mine.**

**"Tori." He said. She looked up at him and he nodded towards me. Her eye's flashed to me.**

**"CHLOE!" She said crushing me into a hug. "Oh god Chloe! Are you okay? I love ya soooooo much you know that right!' She turned to Derek "Thank's Derek, I love you to your an awesome big brother." She pulled Derek to us and hugged us.**

**I heared Derek whisper to her "Your welcome sis your not as bad as you pretend to be. But don't worry your a Souza now." They had there cute family convo that got interuped by Simon. GOD WHY IS HE SO ANOYING? **

**Thank god for Tori! after our interesting conversation. Tori ushered everyone out of the room. So that left me. And Derek. Alone.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EMO!COOKIES~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**We were laying back on my bed. Derek's head on my lap. i was playing with his hair and he was playing with the tips of my fingers.**

**"I love your hair." I stated**

**He chuckled "I love YOU." He said looking up at me.**

**I smiled "I would hope so," Then I looked at him seriously "What's wrong?"**

**He gave me a look of confusion. I pointed at myself "Wolf."**

**"Right. Can't you tell? Mind reader?"**

**"No. everyone has there own defense against mind reader's and your's is the Wolf. He's not letting me in, but I don't want him to it's a bit much to hear a bunch of things at much."**

**He stroked my cheek "O. Well I'm just...don't ever do anything like that again. I don't think I would be able to handle that."**

**I put my hand on his cheek "I make no promise's b/c I don't know what happen's with the fact that I'm everything. But i'll try." I added a thought 'I Love You!'**

**He looked startled for a moment then remembered it was mr he thought back 'That is going to take some getting used to.'**

**I nodded in agreement. I pulled him towards me. "But it's worth it right?" I asked**

**He growled slightly "Most definently."**

**I looked at him instead of moving closer, and just stared at him. He had obvious confusion and frustration. Which caused me to smirk. I moved my hand and traced his lips with my finger but just barely touching. He growled with anticipation. My smirk grew. I tried to pull away. Which he didn't seem to like. He pinned my wrists above my head**

**"And just were do you think you are going Chloe?"**


	8. FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!

Chloe POV

I gulped. And looked into his emerald eyes. Which was a BAD idea. I lost my train of thought. "I-ugh…um…"

He chuckled "Cat got your tongue Chlo?"

I smirked a bit "No I'm pretty sure it's a Wolf…but you never know…" I trailed off.

He rolled his eyes but amusement shown in his eyes.

I groaned. Derek looked at me. I nodded towards the door.

"They've decided we've had enough 'Chlerek Time' they want there Chloe time." I grumbled.

He laughed and rolled out of the bed and held out his hand to me 'Seem's as though you are wanted milady."

I took his hand "Yupp! O JOY! Take note of the sarcasm." I said as I intertwined our fingers and walked down the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Okay so who get's Chloe time first?" Derek asked

Tori and Veronica jumped up.

"And why is that?" I asked

"Cuz your stuff barely fit's you. We need to go shopping."

I sighed in irritation

"And we could get you so more hear die." Tori put in "Maybe even that red you like so much."

I jumped up. "Let's go NOW!"

"Wow Chloe, you actually WANT to go shopping?" Simon asked

I glared at him "What's wrong with that?"

"Well I don't know I just didn't see you as that kind of girl." He said.

'Wrong choice of words Bae.' I thought.

"Really Simon? See me as what kind of girl? The innocent kind? The kind that doesn't get excited about getting hair dye so people don't know who she is so she can protect everyone? Admit you see me as the damsel in distress that would fall for you instantly. But your just pissed b/c you know now that it's not true. You can't handle the fact that I chose your brother, that I love him and he loves me. I don't even care anymore." I turned and gave Derek a quick kiss. It shone in his eyes that he was proud of me. I felt my pride swell. I turned towards Veronica and Tori. "You ready." I saw the same look in there eyes as Derek's.

We ran into the mall. Tori stood there opened her arms wide "FREEDOM!" She yelled. People started looking and smiled at us. Veronica and me laughed. It felt good, to be in a public place and not be hiding.

Tori squeaked. We looked at her she was staring at the racks clothes. I laughed at her

"You should see your face!"

Veronica chuckled at my comment while Tori playfully stuck her tongue out at me.

I linked my arms through there's "Sorry my darling's but were going in there first." I pointed at a store

Tori's eye's bugged "HOT TOPIC? Why do we need to go in there?"

"B/c I always wanted to dress like that but Aunt Lauren said it "wasn't appropriate." But I'm tired of being innocent Chloe I wanna be…me."

Tori nodded. We walked in and I ran to the clothing. I grabbed a bunch of Band shirts. Like Metallica. Tori and Veronica grabbed there stuff. And continued to go around buying stuff.

I took out my cell phone and pressed 1 (Speed dial) to call Derek.

"Hello?" said a deep voice

"Heyy baby." I said

"Watcha need babe."

"Were done here, come pick us up?"

"Absolutley."

Tori squealed and I looked she and veronica were looking at this group of boy's that were making there way over not wanting Derek to hear I said "I love you babe."

"I love you too."

"See you soon."

"You know it-" he got cut off by tori grabbing the phone

"Sorry lovebirds but byebye dogboy." She shut the phone just as the guys were in hearing range I said

"Why do you have to be a bitch to my boyfriend, Veronica back me up here Grant's a lot like D."

Veronica nodded "She's right Tori, you really should stop that."

"What ever." There was three guy's they came up and put there arms around us.

Veronica and I being part animal growled while tori looked pissed.

"Get you hands off of me." Veronica snapped.

The blonde standing there said "Nah." I locked them in a bidding spell but they didn't notice. I put my leg in between my 'attackers' and jerked so it fell forward he stared to fall backwards I turned and grabbed him twisting his arm behind him I glanced at Tori who nodded slightly and took over binding the other to. I pushed him onto the floor adding presser ever so slightly. He cried from under me.

"Submit." I whispered into his ear. I stood up standing beside him doing a backflip landing on his back. I looked to see a group forming. I tapped out. I turned with amazing speed onto tori's guy. I jumped and kicked his skull him falling to the floor with a thud. The third one had fear deep in his eyes. I smiled wickedly coming up to say something to him but loud enough for everyone to hear "Never EVER try to hurt girls again."

He nodded quickly. Then I RKO'd him (If you watch wrestling you'll understand.) I grabbed our stuff and walked out to wait for Derek to come (EEK! JK IN THAT WAY XD) pick us up.

**So what did you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to kill me? (If it's the last one I'm not surprised but please don't)**


	9. Chlerek fights and the need for blood

Chloe POV

We all piled into the van. All was quiet. Derek asked us if we had a good time and we gave him a simple yes. All was well until Tori opened her mouth. We were almost to the safe house.

"Oh yeah and Chloe kicked three guys asses because the put there arms around all of us."

Me and Veronica smacked on the back of the head. "OW! What the hell was that for?" We all looked at Derek. His Jaw tight, knuckles white from holding the steering wheel so tight. I heard growling start deep in his chest. "Oh." Was all Tori said. When we got out I stayed behind. I turned to Derek his eyes blazing. I went to walk away but he grabbed my arm, hard. I hissed in pain but he didn't let up. I saw everyone standing on the porch watching as we fought. And that we did. Well he tried to stop me while I attacked him.

"Chloe why didn't you call me?" He growled deflecting my punch.

"I didn't need your help I had it under control!" I countered knocking him to the ground.

He got back up and pinned me by my wrists "I don't want you to get hurt. What if you hadn't been able to stop them." I could hear Simon's smug thoughts. He was thinking this was his opening to get me. They were walking closer so they could break up our brawl. I felt the veins in under my eyes show eyes reddening and fangs elongating. I lunged at Simon's throat but before I could sink my teeth into his soft flesh Derek's arms caught my waist.

I growled squirming to get out of his grasp. Grant and Vanessa getting everyone out of my reach. I turned to slap Derek for restraining my but he grabbed my wrist. We met each others gazes. Neither looking away. I was lost in his emerald gaze. Looking into the depths of his eyes. They seemed to go on forever. Truly the window to his soul. He was staring into mine with the same intensity. I don't know who leaned in first but soon enough or face's were inches apart. I closed the gap. Latching my lips onto his. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. My whole body tingling, wanting more. The others completely forgotten. All that we knew was that we wanted more of each other. My tongue traced his bottom lip until he gave me entrance. We battled. I won. But I had an unfair advantage. I was stronger than him…only because I was more than one kind of supernatural. His arms tightened around me. I could feel his hard member pressed against me. I moaned into his mouth. Obviously the desired affect he had on me.

"HOLY FUCK! CHLOE AND DEREK ARE TRYING TO HAVE BABIES!" Tori yelled. We jumped apart. I was blushing of course.

"TORI!" I scolded looking at her.

"What? I'm sorry I didn't wanna see my best friend get down on my brother.

"TORI!"

"Sorry."

I glanced at the others. Some had shock written on there face. Simon how ever still had fear and he was cluching his neck. I could hear his pulse. I felt my face changing. I couldn't hear or see anything but his throat.

This is going to be interesting….

AN: Ok I know! Not the best chapter and I know I haven't been updating I'm sorry. But you can help! Your idea's and reviews make me happy and I update quicker. So do it. NOW! Love LITTLE NECRO. P.s Vampire Diaries fans (TV) Read my VD fanfics if you like DELENA. PM me if you wanna talk VD (Or DP) CAN'T WAIT TELL APRIL 7TH (The new VD)

O and Check out my profile. 


	10. Can it be?

Torn Chapter 10!

I sank my teeth into his neck. Ignoring the protest form my friends. I even drowned out the cries that were coming from Simon.

"Chloe please stop!" He yelled. I used a spell to block us so no one could get to us.

The thick red liquid coating my throat as I drank. I felt Simon start to go limp in my restraining arms. As I heard his heartbeat grow weaker reality came crashing down.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING THIS IS ONE OF YOUR BEST FRIENDS! YOUR DRAINING SIMON!'

I jumped away from him using my shape shifting power to turn into a crow (Yeah I know sounds like Damon off of Vampire Diaries)

I few into the woods. Changing back I punched a tree and jumped back in surprise when it started cracking before crashing onto the forest floor.

"What have I done!" I whispered. I'm a monster. I shouldn't be around them! I'm ten times worse than Derek ever thought he was. I should just leave a note and tell them not to follow me and turn myself into the Edison group…

'Or you could go off yourself.' A voice said in my head. I looked around. I saw Vanessa walking towards me.

'Stay back, I don't want to hurt you to.' I thought to her

She chuckled "Chloe you can't hurt me I'm older as a vampire so you can't well you could but it's not likely."

I tensed. The air was suddenly filled with tension. Wary and unsure was radiating from a spot in the opposite direction we had come in.

Two familiar scents' came to me. I glanced at Vanessa eyes wide. It couldn't be. They were dead! How are they her. Maybe it's a trick. Vanessa nodded reading my thoughts.

But that doesn't make sense they shouldn't even know about them. We did the smart thing and changed (using our shape shifting power) I turned into a huge black wolf (Like Sam off of New Moon/Eclipse) Vanessa turning into a grey one (Like Paul). We had our guard up, alert, waiting for trouble. First a Chocholate brown wolf with dark blue eyes stepped out. Next a more confident walk to a black one that if you were looking at us together the only difference is that she has a white spot on her chest. Her scent so close to mine it's almost the same. It can't be.

'We mean you no harm.' The brown one said (yes the wolf talked)

Before Vanessa could speak I snarled (in my awesome alpha voice) "Why are you here?"

The black one cocked her head. Then I heard gasps erupt from behind I turned my head to see the group. "Derek guys it's fine."

The girl spoke again "Derek, Simon, Tori, which would make you…No it..Its not possible."

"Raven?" Vanessa and I asked together. We all changed back running at each other. Loving the familiarity of the embrace. "Adrian?" I said to the brown wolf. He smirked and changed back. His dark brown hair in his eyes he walked to us.

"Missed ya squirt." He whispered. He sniffed the air. Then looked at me curiously and sneaking a glance at Derek. I blushed looking down

"Would anyone like to explain what is going on?" Tori asked. I nodded and motioned for everyone to follow.

Ok so kinda short but who do you think Raven and Adrian are and how do Chloe and Vanessa know them.


	11. Explinations

**Chloe POV**

**"Let's go into the house..." Vannessa suggested. I nodded in agreement. All was silent as we walked back but, i could feel everyone's gazes on me.**

**~~~~~~~~~~In the House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**We all sat. Barely. before Tori asked "So any explination?"**

**I stood walking over to Raven and Adrian. "Adrian is a werewolf. One of my best friends. Raven is my twin sister." I glanced at her and asked "Are you gonna change back?"**

**She searched my eyes and then a girl with my features was infront of me. Her blue eyes tearing as we looked at each other. We hugged each other. Adrian and Vannessa envoloping us in a hug as well. I looked up when Adrian said "Hey squirt?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**He smirked "The packs back." I smiled.**

**Laughing i replied "So it is."**

**Raven took Adrian's hand as she spook to me. "I always told you you'd be alpha."**

**I raised an eyebrow "And i always told you you to would be together."**

**"Like your one to talk." Raven shot back. I walked over to Derek who hadn't moved he was just staring at me as was everyone else. I took his hand and he reacted, pulling me onto his lap. **

**"Don't ever run away again." He growled.**

**I growled as well earnign a look. I stood with Raven. Vannessa came over as did Adrian. I looked at everyone else. "This is my pack. I want you to join." Everyone looked at me. Tori smiled.**

**"We are one fuked up family."**

**THE END!**

**Don't kill me! I'm writing a sequal! it'll be called. The pack. Until then. Adios!**


End file.
